kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Knowledge
This section is about some important basic knowledge in the game of Battle Pirates. 'The Battle Pirate World' The world of Battle Pirates is a very big map that is made up of different sectors. 'What is a sector?' One sector is a 600 x 600 area. Ex #1: Sector 2 is 600 - 1200. Ex #2: Sector 3 is 1200 - 1800. 'How Do I Know What Sector I Am In?' #At the top left of your map screen, you'll see the coordinates of where your cursor is located. Next to those coordinates is the Sector #. #When you first log into the game, when your Comms loads it says what sector your in. "You have now joined sector # chat". #If you click on the ocean you'll see coordinates & the sector in the popup as well. #Using a math formula: Sector Coordinates / 600 = Sector Number rounded. Ex: 23119,214 (23319 / 600 = 38.865) = Sector 38 This formula is not completely accurate but does give a close approximation of the sector. 'My Base Location' If you want to know the exact location of your base you can type /base in the chat line & press enter. This will post your base's coordinates into the sector's comms chat, an excellent feature if you are under attack & would like any available players in your sector to assist you. 'Sector Chat' Chat features are sector specific, so players in different sectors can NOT read what is being typed in the comms. 'Can I change Sectors or Move to a New Area In My Sector? (Relocate)' Yes, you are able to change to a new sector or move to a new area within your sector. This is called Relocating. There will be times when relocating is disabled (During Raids & Sector Maintenance). In order to relocate you must have a friend that plays battle pirates. If that friend is in the same sector as you but in a different part you can relocate to him. Where your relocated to is random, but your supposed to be moved to within 100 distance from your friend. If your friend is in a different sector, you will move to that sector, unless your friend is on the border of his sector it is possible that you could get moved to the neighboring sector. After relocating you have to wait 7days (168 hours) before you can relocate again. Directions on How to Relocate: First make sure that you are in Base View by clicking on the Base Button at the top of your screen. Once your inside of your base click on your Outpost and you will see a button labled relocate. When you press this button a new window opens up in the game, with a list of your friends & their ingame names. It does not tell you what sector they are in. Click on a friends portrait, & click on the Relocate button at the bottom of the window. You'll have to confirm, & your screen will then begin to "shake". Once you have relocated if you moved to a new sector you will lose all of your bookmarks. Also any fleets that were not at your base are transported to your base with no resources that may have been gathered. 'Can Our Fleets Cross Into Other Sectors?' Yes. Your fleets when traveling take time to move from one place to another & that time is based on the slowest ship in your fleet & what specials the ships in your fleet share (Engines, Streamline). The maximum distance a fleet can travel from its base is 850 squares away.'' Ex: Your base is located at 49850 (Sector 84), you can travel to 49000 (Sector 82) which is through Sector 83 or go the other way to 50700 (Sector 85).'' If your in the middle of your sector you can only travel to the neighboring sectors on either side, but if your on the border & are willing to take a 20-40min trip you can hit the edge of their neighboring sector. Like in the example above. 'How Are Sectors Arranged?' Sectors are made up of a series of "Circular Targets". Draconian Bases make up the center of the "target" (bullseye). The Draconian Bases are surrounded by Resource Mines which form the inner ring of the "target". Player Bases form the outer ring of the "target" surrounding both the center & inner ring. Because of this setup there will be occasions where you come across sectors of the map that are completely blank. 'How Many Sectors Are There?' Currently there is no definite answer, as this can change over time, but as of January of 2012 there are 500 sectors. 'How big is my Base?' The calculation for this is not accurate the inner tiles are diamond shaped, but the base boundaries resemble a rectangle. The top & bottom are 12 diamonds wide, & the sides are 11 diamonds tall. 'Is My Base There Forever?' No, the servers deletes inactive bases every 30 days. To be considered inactive you must not log into your Battle Pirate account for at least 30 days straight at times this may be increased to 60 days. 'Can I Play BP on my iPhone/iPad?' Yes & No. First, you'll need a jailbroken set. Second, you'll need to download a flash browser onto your device for it to work. 'Why Are There So Many Bases Named Blackheart?' The Blackheart name used to be the default name for bases or was given to players deleted their text for their bases name & pressed enter. Currently new players start with their first name followed by their last names first letter. Ex: Players real name is John Doe his base name would be John_D. 'Can More Then One Player in a Sector Have the Same Name?' Yes, unless otherwise specified or an error is given.